Fa
Southparkfa (commonly known as Fa now on SBC) was a tv.com user who joined in March of 2010, but didn't become active until about April. At first, he only wrote episode reviews and some blogs, but eventually entered the forums, specificlly the Spongebob forums. He witnessed the forum attacks of July 2010, but wasn't initially scarred by it. Later, infamous troll WhaleBlubber personally attacked him via PM, but he quickly reported him enough that he was banned twice, and suspended once. He also had a run-in with infamous tv.com hothead, SkullDuggery20, on many forums, and almost causing him to leave the site. However, he kept going on, and eventually became a regular poster in the OT Forum. In July, after the forum attacks, he created a SBC account, as SBlover95, but didn't use it very often until Tvguy's advertising finally persuaded him to do so, where he released a now-popular spin-off entitled My Leg!: The Adventures of Fred the Fish. After a couple of weeks there, and after realizing how dead TV.com's OT forums were, he announced he was leaving TV.com, via blog. Later he returned, but he comes on spareingly, although his newest blog says that he has permenently left again. He has hosted the 6th Community Awards on SBC. He disappeared from SBC between the months of March and April 2011 due to him being grounded, but he has been back since May 2011. He is now a Good Noodle on SBC. On November 21st, 2011, Fa announced he was taking a break from SBC for a while to not fall behind in school. He later returned in January 2012. He was last on January 27, 2012, not coming on the site since. He has returned again as of July 2012. Fa hasn't active on SBC since after August 2012. Created Spin-offs My Leg! The Adventures of Fred the Fish: SBLover created his first spin-off on August 29th, 2010 shortly after he joined SBC. While originally not expected to be a success, My Leg! gained high amounts of views and positive reviews after only a few episodes, and is considered by most to be one of his best spin-offs. It ended on October 8th, 2010, but is still viewed regularly at the spin-off shipyard. He brought it back on January 21st, 2011. Squidlerd: The Life of an Unloved Squid: On September 13th, 2010, SBLover created another spin-off. Unlike My Leg!, which was centered on Fred the Fish, the plot of Squidlerd focused on Squidward and his son Squidlerd. While it received a positive reaction from fans, SBLover canceled Squidlerd: The Life of an Unloved Squid on September 16th, 2010. He revived it later though, and now it is viewed consistently on SBC. He later cancelled it on June 5th, 2011. The Journey of Fred the Fish: Only three days after My Leg! ended, SBLover created a prequel to the popular spin-off entitled The Journey of Fred the Fish on October 11th, 2010. It has been a mild success, obtaining an average amount of viewings, and positive reviews. It is also considered to be one of SBLover's darkest spin-offs. He later cancelled it due to lack of ideas. The Misunderstood Life of DoodleBob: On October 21st, 2010, The Journey of Fred the Fish was put on hiatus in favor of the launch of SBLover's new spin-off, The Misunderstood Life of DoodleBob. SBLover stated that the spin-off would be focused on the life of DoodleBob, and unlike his other spin-offs which focused more on emotion-driven plots and dark humor, it focuses more on cartoon-like stories and light humor. The spin-off received decent viewings, but received a mixed reaction from fans for its awkward premise, and a different feel from his previous spin-offs. It ended on December 8th, 2010. SpongeBob: Diaries of a Serial Killer: On December 8th, 2010, SBLover created this. It focuses on Spongebob becoming a killer after a freak plane accident. This could be considered to be much more darker than Journey of Fred The Fish. It gained mixed reception at first, but now people decently like it. Due to recent controversy regarding it, it is cancelled. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: Mythos and Legends: A spin-off of Fa's that he had announced back in 2011, but it never premiered. It is assumed it was abandoned. Category:Users